August 30, 2013 Smackdown results
The August 30, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 27, 2013 at the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. Summary With WWE still feeling the shockwaves of Triple H's decision to help Randy Orton capture the WWE Title from Daniel Bryan at SummerSlam, the COO journeyed to SmackDown to make a painful example out of all that would show their dissent. Four days after the Superstars of WWE were forced to stand back and watch Daniel Bryan get attacked by The Shield and WWE Champion Randy Orton on Raw – under threat of being fired if they interfered – Big Show and Dolph Ziggler came to “Miz TV” at a complete loss of words. Before the Awesome One could pick up the mantle, however, COO Triple H emerged. Reaffirming Orton as the “Face of WWE” and what was best for business, The Game recalled three Superstars’ apparent anger on Monday. In response, he gave Miz a chance to face The Viper one-on-one and Dolph Ziggler the “opportunity” to battle all three members of The Shield in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. Furthermore, he gave Big Show “the night off,” ordering him to sit at ringside, watch the night's action and do nothing about any of it. If he did, Triple H would – as JBL put it – “rip up his guaranteed contract.” After being given the “opportunity” by COO Triple H to fight back against the ordained “Face of WWE,” The Miz opted at go at Randy Orton with everything he had. However, as The Shield showed up at ringside, momentum began to take a noticeable turn against The Awesome One. Then, after reaching the ropes to break the resilient Awesome One's Figure Four Leg Lock in the height of grueling contest, The Viper rebounded and hit the RKO for the victory. But, when The Hounds of Justice entered the squared circle to help WWE's Apex Predator deliver a post-match assault against his fallen opponent (with a frustrated Big Show forced to do nothing to stop it), Daniel Bryan charged to the ring with a steel chair in hand and cleared it – saving Miz from further harm. With an enthusiastic introduction from Ricardo Rodriguez, RVD – the new No. 1 contender to Alberto Del Rio's World Heavyweight Championship – took on Mr. Money in the Bank, Damien Sandow. Despite the ruthless aggressiveness of The Intellectual Savor of the Masses, Van Dam's unorthodox style flew to new heights and the highflier triumphed with the explosive Five-Star Frog Splash. Following the match, Del Rio emerged to criticize Ricardo Rodriguez's recent involvement in his business and claim that although RVD has Rolling Thunder, The Mexican Champion would make it rain all over his challenger's parade at Night of Champions. By order of COO Triple H, Dolph Ziggler was forced to take on all three members of The Shield. And with Big Show still unable to do anything to help at ringside, the numbers game rolled over The Showoff, allowing The Hounds of Justice to punish their outfought prey mercilessly – before Roman Reigns would put him out of his misery the Spear. Taunting The World's Largest Athlete after the bell, Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins continued their mauling of the bleach-blond Superstar, hitting the two-time World Heavyweight Champion with The Triple Powerbomb. Slated to face CM Punk in a 2-on-1 Elimination Match at Night of Champions, Paul Heyman and Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel addressed the WWE Universe about their ruthless Raw attack on The Second City Saint. For his part, Heyman said he was not sorry for what they did, wondering what the WWE Universe expected him to do once they voted him into a match against Punk. Heyman went on to say that although he was certainly afraid of the possibility of having to take a beating from Punk at Night of Champions, his fear might become The Straight Edge Superstar's worst enemy if the crafty advocate's back was against the wall. He assured the WWE Universe that at the upcoming pay-per-view, he and Axel would “own” CM Punk. With the ominous Bray Wyatt sitting in his rocking chair at ringside, Wyatt Family members Erick Rowan & Luke Harper decimated Tons of Funk before the latter finished off Tensai with the Splash. After the bell, Bray put the exclamation point on their win by hitting Sister Abigail on Sweet T. After Daniel Bryan helped The Miz even the odds of a post-match assault by Randy Orton and The Shield, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero put the No. 1 contender to the WWE Title into a main event match against Ryback! Despite the beating he took on Raw, Bryan fought The Human Wrecking Ball with the heart of a true champion. And as things grew more and more heated, Randy Orton himself emerged for a closer look. When the submission specialist cinched in the “YES!” Lock in the final moments of the showdown, The Viper would strike yet again, ushering in the disqualification. And though Bryan put the titleholder in the "YES!" Lock as well, the emergence of The Shield led to another onslaught of fury on Orton's overwhelmed No. 1 contender. Unable to sit by and watch any longer, Big Show finally disobeyed the orders of Triple H, climbing into the ring and momentarily halting the four-on-one slaughter. But, when the incensed King of Kings ordered him out of the ring, a clearly enraged World's Largest Athlete fought back his urge to engage and reluctantly walked away. This left Bryan at the mercy of his attackers’ Triple Powerbomb – before Orton added insult to injury by spray-painting the word “No” on Bryan's chest. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated The Miz (14:16) *Rob Van Dam (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Damien Sandow (2:39) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Dolph Ziggler in a Three On One Handicap Match (4:01) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi)) (1:13) *Daniel Bryan defeated Ryback by DQ (13:58) *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan, Mark Henry, Rob Van Dam & The Big Show defeated Randy Orton & The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H imposed his will on “Miz TV” SD_732_Photo_001.jpg SD_732_Photo_002.jpg SD_732_Photo_003.jpg SD_732_Photo_009.jpg SD_732_Photo_012.jpg SD_732_Photo_018.jpg Randy Orton v The Miz SD_732_Photo_020.jpg SD_732_Photo_022.jpg SD_732_Photo_025.jpg SD_732_Photo_028.jpg SD_732_Photo_044.jpg SD_732_Photo_053.jpg Rob Van Dam v Damien Sandow SD_732_Photo_060.jpg SD_732_Photo_062.jpg SD_732_Photo_063.jpg SD_732_Photo_066.jpg SD_732_Photo_069.jpg SD_732_Photo_073.jpg The Shield v Dolph Ziggler SD_732_Photo_080.jpg SD_732_Photo_082.jpg SD_732_Photo_083.jpg SD_732_Photo_084.jpg SD_732_Photo_088.jpg SD_732_Photo_091.jpg The Wyatt Family v Tons of Funk SD_732_Photo_107.jpg SD_732_Photo_109.jpg SD_732_Photo_110.jpg SD_732_Photo_115.jpg SD_732_Photo_117.jpg SD_732_Photo_118.jpg Heyman promised to own Punk at Night of Champions SD_732_Photo_093.jpg SD_732_Photo_095.jpg SD_732_Photo_097.jpg SD_732_Photo_100.jpg SD_732_Photo_101.jpg SD_732_Photo_103.jpg Daniel Bryan v Ryback SD_732_Photo_124.jpg SD_732_Photo_126.jpg SD_732_Photo_130.jpg SD_732_Photo_131.jpg SD_732_Photo_163.jpg SD_732_Photo_160.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #732 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #732 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events